eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5307 (27 June 2016)
Synopsis Andy stares at Ronnie still holding the phone wire in his hand. There is a bang on the door. It’s Jay; Amy has gone missing. Jack arrives before Ronnie can call to inform him. Jack tells Ronnie to call the police before he heads out to search for Amy. Ronnie goes with Jay to Roxy’s and finds out about Hercules and the cocaine. Ronnie takes charge. Jack and Andy become increasingly worried and search for Amy. Ronnie suggests calling the police and saying the cocaine was for personal use. Roxy wants rid of the drugs and tells Jay to flush it all down the toilet. Jack arrives at Roxy’s where Jay has been hovering and Roxy holds a shoe box containing the dead rabbit. Jack flips when he hears that Amy was around the cocaine. Roxy is in tears as Andy enters the flat; he’s found Amy. Jack carries Amy to the doctors asking if she touched the powder. The nurse asks Amy what happened and Amy explains that she was playing with Hercules and then he stopped moving; he had eaten Roxy’s ‘sherbet’. The nurse asks if Amy had some and asks Roxy how much there was. Amy promises that she didn’t touch it. The nurse says that they just need to do a urine test but there doesn’t seem to be anything to worry about. The nurse admits to Jack that they are likely to hear from social services. At No.27, Andy has packed his bags. Ronnie has received news that Amy is ok and stops Andy. He apologises for scaring her earlier. Ronnie tells Andy he can stay. Jay tells Billy and Honey that he got the job that he applied for. But Jay has a secret; he has the cocaine. At No.27, Amy has returned home and Roxy explains that Hercules has gone to bunny heaven. Ronnie tells Amy that she had two gold fish called Duran, Duran when she was younger. Jack watches in disbelief as Roxy promises to keep Amy safe and takes her to bed. Jack tells Roxy that he is calling his solicitor; he is applying for full custody… In No.29B, Carmel flirts with Buster whilst sitting on his lap. She falls asleep and Buster places her on the sofa, covering her with a blanket. Kathy finds Buster in Beale’s Plaice. Shirley isn’t picking up her phone so Buster places his order and gets Kathy a saveloy. They talk about Busters relationship. Buster recalls a time when he and Shirley were younger, eating chips on the beach. Kathy tells Buster to show Shirley how much she means to him. Buster suggests an evening in the park to Shirley but she is busy with the plans for Peggy’s funeral. Buster leaves, deflated. He steps outside the Vic and throws the fish and chips away. He spots Carmel who thanks him for taking her home. Carmel tells him to do what makes him happy as she was with the wrong person for years. Buster sits on a bench in the Square Gardens and sends a text message that reads: ‘Can I see you? B x’. Later, Carmel sits on her sofa watching tele, a glass of wine in her hand. She looks at her phone. Then the doorbell rings and she answers. We can make out the silhouette of a bald man in a leather jacket. Carmel hands him some money; it’s a pizza delivery man. Buster sits on a bench in the park and Kathy meets him. Buster tells Kathy that he has realised he is with the wrong person and leans in to kiss her. She stops him, unsure. Pam asks Les bluntly why they are over charging for Peggy’s funeral. Les tries to explain but Pam refuses to listen. Les follows Pam inside the Funeral Parlour and explains that he was just trying to protect them. Pam explains that she told Shirley to ask Babe why the funeral was so expensive. Babe knocks on the door. They sit with her at the table in the funeral parlour. Babe tells them that she still holds their secret and is upping the price to £1000. Les tells her they can’t afford it, they have no choice. In the restaurant, the party has come to an end. Kush thanks Denise for organising the party. Denise suggests they take the rest of the birthday cake over to the Vic. Kush and Shakil take the cake while Denise approaches a downbeat Masood and says they can still be friends. In the Vic, Denise and Kush flirt whilst eating the rest of Carmel’s cake. Kush suggests he could be Denise’s personal trainer but she teases him and leaves. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes